onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Riki Manzoli
Benvenuto Ciao Riki Manzoli! Benvenuto su One Piece Wiki Italia! Grazie per i tuoi contributi a Utente:Riki Manzoli. Se non sai da dove iniziare o cosa fare, leggi questa piccola guida. Se ti piace il nostro progetto seguici su Facebook e Twitter! Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Puoi firmare i tuoi messaggi scrivendo ~~~~ che viene automaticamente sostituito dalla tua firma con la data. -- Meganoide (Discussione) 17:32, 2012 apr 16 Grazie per la pagina News Coo e per l'immagine che hai caricato, però ti do alcune indicazioni per i prossimi contributi: * le immagini devono essere caricate con un nome italiano e senza numeri e sigle; * le immagini devono avere la categoria, la licenza e la fonte; * le pagine che crei devono avere la categoria. Puoi vedere quali categorie esistono (per le pagine e per le immagini) semplicemente girando un po' per la wiki. Se hai domande puoi farmele sulla mia pagina di discussione. --Meganoide 17:44, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) Le pagine degli animali sono particolari, è meglio se ci pensa un utente più esperto a crearle, perchè gli animali vanno messi tutti nella pagina globale animali. Se vuoi puoi dedicarti alla creazione di pagine di qualche personaggio, o di qualche luogo. Inoltre non ho capito se copi da wikipedia o dalla One Piece wiki inglese. Sembrerebbe un po' di entrambe le cose. Noi qui copiamo dalla wiki inglese. Sai tradurre dall'inglese? Per quanto riguarda le immagini che carichi, servono la categoria, la licenza e la fonte. Prova a guardare qualche immagine caricata dagli altri utenti e vedrai come funziona. Per la fonte, basta dire da quale capitolo/episodio è tratta l'immagine. Per la licenza, metti se è un disegno, se viene dalla TV o da un videogioco. Per la categoria è semplice, basta dire di che cos'è l'immagine: luoghi, personaggi, eccetera. --Meganoide 21:24, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) In effetti non è vero che le pagine degli animali sono particolari, l'unica difficoltà è metterle nel posto giusto, quindi se ci tieni puoi dedicarti a questo argomento. Siccome gli animali apparsi nella serie sono tantissimi, vengono divisi in base al momento in cui sono apparsi: saga del mare orientale, saga della BW, saga dell'isola nel cielo, saga della CP9, saga della guerra di Barbabianca e saga del Nuovo Mondo, oltre a Strong World. Ne mancano molti perchè la pagina animali per ora è solo un abbozzo, ma puoi vedere il risultato finale qui. Se vuoi dedicarti agli animali di One Piece ti basta scegliere un animale alla volta e tradurlo sulla nostra wiki, mettendolo al posto giusto. Non ti preoccupare per gli animali che hai già fatto ieri, quelli li sposto io appena ho un attimo di tempo. --Meganoide 10:27, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Quando salvi un'immagine sul tuo computer per poi caricarla sulla wiki, non scegliere "salva con nome", ma scegli "salva destinazione con nome", così il file viene salvato in una qualità migliore. --Meganoide 11:50, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Immagini Ciao, mi fa piacere vederti contribuire qua, ma una domanda: quando carichi un'immagine viene automaticamente portato a questa pagina, lì c'è un testo precompilato che va modificato secondo gli esempi mostrati, come mai lo hai tolto? Poi quando salvi le immagini, salva le versioni ad alta risoluzione, non le anteprime basta che fai "salva destinazione con nome", poi dovresti andare nelle pagine del file della wiki inglese (se le prendi da lì) per vedere se contiene informazioni sulla fonte o altro. Piccolo consiglio: potresti dedicarti a poche pagine e curarle per bene invece che creare tanti articoli bozze? In alternativa potresti controllare gli articoli già esistenti... poi vedi te, ma così il lavoro diventa più efficiente. È esattamente la stessa cosa che volevo dirti io; non serve a niente se crei tre articoli al giorno, se tutti e tre poi sono da sistemare. Meglio farne solo uno ma fatto per bene. Un articolo fatto per bene è un articolo che: * è preso dalla wiki inglese ed è tradotto in un italiano comprensibile; * ha una grammatica perfetta; * ha le immagini salvate correttamente, con fonte, licenza e categoria; * ha il template (non sempre ci vuole); * ha le categorie corrette. Devi migliorare il punto 3 e forse anche l'1, il 2 e il 5. Inoltre devi imparare a mettere il template (punto 4). --Meganoide 15:54, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) A dire il vero non ti serve saperlo, basta che ogni animale lo metti nella pagina giusta. Cioè, se in inglese un animale è nella "Baroque Works saga", a te basterà metterlo nella "saga della Baroque Works", indipendentemente dall'isola specifica. E poi la tua domanda mi sembra una presa in giro: secondo te dove finisce la saga del mare orientale? Io direi quando entrano nella Rotta Maggiore! E quanto dura la saga della Baroque Works? Da Whiskey Peak ad Alabasta, direi! Comunque ecco la risposta che volevi: * mare orientale: Goa - Rogue Town; * BW: Whiskey Peak - Alabasta; * isola nel cielo: Jaya - Skypiea; * CP9: Long Ring Long Land - Water 7 (dopo Enies Lobby) * guerra di Barbabianca: Thriller Bark - Amazon Lily (dopo Marineford) * Nuovo Mondo: Sabaody - Punk Hazard. Buon lavoro. --Meganoide 16:41, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Non ti preoccupare per il template che dice "per approfondire vedi...". In genere a quello pensa Leviathan. --Meganoide 16:46, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Ho cancellato tutti i gli ultimi file che hai caricato. Erano in bassa qualità, erano senza categoria e senza fonte. Forse erano anche senza licenza, non ricordo. Ti ho già dato le istruzioni, seguile! --Meganoide 11:04, apr 18, 2012 (UTC) Quando carichi un file, trovi un testo pre-compilato come questo: Fonte Licenza Categoria:Immagini senza categorie Devi modificarlo come negli esempi descritti qui, tu li hai eveidentemente cancellati. Non stai ancora salvando le immagini a piena qualità, senti perché non ti dedichi solo a compilare i vari paragrafi sugli animali senza aggiungere le immagini? A quelle poi ci penseremo noi dopo quando avremo tempo, se non hai ancora capito bene come caricarle correttamente è inutile che ne carichi 10 insieme che poi dovremo di nuovo ricaricare noi. Per il momento dedicati al testo semplice. Immagini Le immagini non sono per niente in alta qualità. Ti ho già detto che devi fare "salva DESTINAZIONE con nome". E smetti di creare una pagina per ogni animale: vanno messe solo nella pagina generica "animali". --Meganoide 13:37, apr 18, 2012 (UTC) Le immagini sono secondarie (nel senso che si fa presto a metterle), fai pure la parte testuale e lasci vuoto il campo dell'immagine. "Qualcuno" ha distrutto la pagina di Kidd? E potrei anche sapere chi? Io vedo solo tue modifiche... --Meganoide 18:05, apr 26, 2012 (UTC) Guarda che per salvare l'impaginazione di una pagina non serve andare a capo cento volte, basta usare il template . --Meganoide 16:17, mag 8, 2012 (UTC) Quand'è che Oda ha detto che Urouge ha mangiato un frutto del diavolo? --Meganoide 12:57, mag 10, 2012 (UTC) Saga delle terre ghiacciate Complimenti, i tuoi articoli sui personaggi di questa saga sono molto buoni! Però alcune cose sono sbagliate; te le scrivo così ti ricorderai di non fare gli stessi errori in futuro (spero!). * La prima volta che viene nominato l'argomento della pagina (in questo caso, il nome del personaggio) devi metterlo in grassetto. * Il paragrafo "Abilities and powers" deve essere tradotto con "forza e abilità" e quello "personality" con "carattere". * Nei template è meglio se metti le maiuscole alle varie informazioni, come ad esempio l'episodio in cui un personaggio appare perla prima volta. Quindi ad esempio non scrivere "e'pisodio XX", scrivi "'E'''pisodio XX". * Cerca di mettere qualche interlink, cioè le doppie parentesi quadre, ai nomi di altri personaggi citati nella pagina. Non troppo spesso, però! * Lo SchemaTecnica non esiste e lo SchemaPirata è troppo generico: quella parte puoi lasciarla vuota, in genere ci pensa Leviathan a mettere lo schema giusto, perchè sa tutti quelli che sistono avendoli creati lui. Per il resto, ripeto, ottimo lavoro! --Meganoide 15:09, mag 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ho avuto troppa fretta nel cancellarla, in effetti. Però ricordati di sistemare gli '''E' e farli diventare È''', oltre a seguire le indicazioni che ti ho scritto qui sopra. Inoltre le pagine che hai creato dovrebbero avere qualche categoria in più. --Meganoide 18:13, mag 10, 2012 (UTC) Tieni premuto il tasto Alt Gr e premi sulla tastiera numerica 0200. E vedo che non hai sistemato nemmeno il resto, cioè i titoli dei paragrafi e i grassetti. E quando dico "aggiungere altre categorie" non intendo una, ma tutte quelle che vanno aggiunte. Stessa cosa per Blindo, Campachino e Arabelle. Sei pregato di provvedere, altrimenti cancello la pagina, visto che io non ho tempo per sistemarla. --Meganoide 21:44, mag 10, 2012 (UTC) Inoltre ho annullato le modifiche alla pagina Life Return: la conferma che Urouge ha un frutto del diavolo non significa necessariamente che quell'abilità ne sia una conseguenza. Potrebbe essere come nel caso di Sandersonia, cioè frutto e Life Return (non collegato al frutto). --Meganoide 22:32, mag 10, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, per le "È" non so se lo hai notato ma se clicchi sul "+ mostra" nell'editor di compariranno una serie di link utili e di caratteri speciali. Una nota veloce: quando aggiungi il template , potresti evitare di cancellare tutti i parametri che non usi? Lasciali pure in bianco, questo perché in futuro potranno essere necessari, tipo quelli dei doppiatori (per i doppiatori italiani dovresti cercare i personaggi su wikipedia). Ovviamente alcuni campi possono essere inutili (ad esempio i colori se aggiungi uno schema, o la taglia se non è un ricercato), ma generalmente trovo più comodo avere dei parametri in bianco che dovermeli andare a ripescare nel template. Spero che tu stia usando la modalità codice sorgente come editor, capisci molto di più e farai meno errori! (io ho disattivato l'editor visuale nelle mie opzioni). Per gli shemi colore, lo scheme deve esistere per essere aggiunto, trovi gli schemi qui. In genere guarda prima altre pagine simili per vedere se usano già uno schema, altrimenti lascia pure il parametro in bianco. Fatto. In futuro però potrai farlo tu, perchè ora ti spiego come si fa. Prima di tutto devi sapere qual è il nome sbagliato. Se è sbagliato quello della pagina basta cliccare il tasto "sposta" che è accanto a "cronologia" e sposti la pagina al nome giusto. Se invece è sbagliato quello del template devi andare sulla pagina del template e correggere lì. Appena hai tempo cerca di correggere le pagine di Blindo e Kanpachino seguendo le indicazioni che ti ho dato. --Meganoide 16:42, mag 11, 2012 (UTC) La pagina Hockera è ben fatta, ma continui a non fare quello che ti dico, cioè sistemare Blindo e Kanpachino. Ecco quello che devi fare: * La prima volta che viene nominato l'argomento della pagina (in questo caso, il nome del personaggio) devi metterlo in '''grassetto. * Il paragrafo "Abilities and powers" deve essere tradotto con "forza e abilità" e quello "personality" con "carattere". * Cerca di mettere qualche interlink, cioè le doppie parentesi quadre, ai nomi di altri personaggi citati nella pagina. Non troppo spesso, però! * Già che ci sei puoi aggiungere il template "profilo personaggio" e riempirlo. A quel punto credo proprio che gli articoli sarebbero perfetti. Se continui ad ignorare le mie indicazioni potrei mettermi a pensare che te ne freghi e che mi stai prendendo in giro. E quando mi sento preso in giro... ti auguro di non scoprirlo mai. --Meganoide 17:09, mag 11, 2012 (UTC) Nel template dovresti mettere anche il nome del doppiatore italiano! Lo trovi su wikipedia. Le categorie sarebbero da mettere in ordine da quelle più generiche a quelle più specifiche (ad esempio, "umani" è più generico di "cacciatori di taglie"). Dpo un po' ci farai l'abitudine. Infine sarebbe bello se tu sapessi caricare le immagini! Ecco come si fa: * prima vai sulla wiki inglese e clicchi "salva destinazione con nome"; * poi la carichi su questa wiki, mettendo la fonte (a volte è scritta sulla wiki inglese), la licenza ( se viene dal manga o da un databook, altrimenti ) e la categoria (immagini di personaggi, di azioni, eccetera). * infine la metti nel template con la formula Fai una prova, se vuoi. Seguendo queste indicazioni e con un po' di esperienza in più riuscirai a creare in modo perfetto anche gli articoli più lunghi. --Meganoide 20:51, mag 11, 2012 (UTC) Mi raccomando, non iniziare nessun'altra pagina finchè non avrai sistemato Don Achino, Blindo, Kanpachino, Lil e Hockera. Per quanto fatte bene te le cancellerei, perchè di certo non ho voglia di trovarmi con una decina di pagine fatte bene ma solo a metà. --Meganoide 21:04, mag 11, 2012 (UTC) Visto che ti ho spiegato come si fa, vorrei vedere se hai capito, quindi lo lascio fare a te, quando avrai finito di sistemare i testi. Inoltre ricordati di scrivere sempre in fondo alla pagina di discussione, per rendere più facile la lettura (in questo caso, la mia). --Meganoide 13:25, mag 12, 2012 (UTC) Blocco Hai ricevuto un blocco di ventiquattro ore. Il motivo è semplice: non segui le indicazioni che ti vengono date. Ti avevo detto di non creare nuove pagine finchè non avessi sistemato quelle che avevi già creato: a Blindo e Kanpachino mancano le curiosità e una parte della storia, e mi sembra che anche Don Achino sia incompleta. Ti avevo spiegato come caricare le immagini: invece non hai messo né fonte, né licenza, né categorie. Quindi per oggi dovrò sistemare i file che hai caricato ed incollare le parti che mancano a quelle pagine. Le lascio in inglese, così domani o quando hai tempo potrai tradurle. E poi vai a vedere i file che hai caricato, così vedrai quello che mancava. Tra l'altro il blocco non è solo un'ammonizione, mi serve anche per impedire che almeno per oggi crei altre cose che potrei dovere sistemare. --Meganoide 09:28, mag 13, 2012 (UTC) Mi sembra giusto però farti i complimenti per le cose positive (molto positive) che hai fatto. * Hai imparato a usare il template personaggio, però ecco due indicazioni: ** il doppiatore italiano non è "doppit", ma "doppita". È importantissimo perchè se non metti quella A il template non riconosce la riga e quindi la riga non appare nel template. ** i nomi dei doppiatori vanno scritti con la sintassi "wikipedia':'''it:nome del doppiatore", mentre tu scrivi "wikipedia'.'it:nome del doppiatore". Anche questo è importantissimo altrimenti il link è sbagliato e dice che la pagina non esiste. * Hai cominciato a mettere tutte le categorie giuste, anche se devi ricordarti di metterle in ordine. Effettivamente è un po' difficile, diciamo che più o meno si fa così: ** (se è filler) ** razza, sesso ** se ha un frutto del diavolo, mare in cui è apparso ** organizzazioni di cui fa o faceva parte ** abilità varie ("navigatori", "spadaccini", eccetera) E poi be', le traduzioni sono molto buone, ma questo era vero anche prima! --Meganoide 12:31, mag 13, 2012 (UTC) Attento ai nomi dei personaggi: Luffy deve diventare Rufy, e Campacino deve diventare Kanpachino. --Meganoide 13:02, mag 14, 2012 (UTC) Sì, è vero, ci stavo appunto guardando. Per le fonti si intende l'episodio o il capitolo preciso, altrimenti mettiamo "senza fonte". Ricordati, comunque, che dovrai anche mettere licenza e categoria. Se non sai cosa fare adesso potresti tradurre la pagina di Stansen: è l'unico membro dei pirati della Fenice che non ha la sua pagina, poverino! Però puoi scegliere quello che vuoi. --Meganoide 15:42, mag 14, 2012 (UTC) Stansen canonico e Stansen filler Sarebbe meglio se tu incollassi tutto il testo in inglese sulla pagina, per poi tradurlo senza fretta, invece di incollare solo le parti tradotte. In questo modo non solo ci metti meno tempo, ma è più facile per gli altri utenti aiutarti a tradurre più in fretta. Tra l'altro, sposto la pagina sotto il nome di "Stansen (filler)" perchè esiste anche uno Stansen canonico. --Meganoide 16:06, mag 14, 2012 (UTC) A proposito degli spazi, dopo la punteggiatura ci vuole sempre (tranne dopo la parentesi aperta). Inoltre ogni tanto metti degli spazi senza senso, ad esempio scrivevi Blindo . Se puoi stare attento anche a questi dettagli mi faresti un favore! --Meganoide 16:50, mag 14, 2012 (UTC) Immagini Scusa una domanda, in teoria quando carichi un'immagine dovresti essere reindirizzato qui, dove trovi il modulo per caricare l'immagine con tanto di spiegazione, esempi e descrizione pre-compilata. Dunque se non modifichi nulla dovrebbe rimanerti il testo precompilato, come mai invece vedo che qualche volta le immagini vengono caricate senza descrizione? In teoria dovresti semplicemente cambiare la descrizione secondo gli esempi, o modificarla successivamente. Vorrei sapere se c'è un problema con i codici di caricamente o semplicemente cancelli la descrizione. A proposito, forse dovresti completare per bene gli articoli che inizi, così da non avere tante carne al fuoco nello stesso momento e magari un buon metodo e dedicarsi agli articoli di un certo gruppo o tipo, poi vedi te. Grazie per i tuoi contributi, ma vai perecchio in fretta! Ti ho già detto che il paragrafo "abilities and powers" deve essere tradotto con "forza e abilità". Inoltre continui a non incollare tutto l'articolo inglese, cosa che renderebbe più facile il lavoro di tutti. Guarda la pagina Stansen: si vede bene cosa deve essere ancora tradotto. Sulla pagina di Little Odr Junior uno deve fare continui confronti per vederequali paragrafi ci sono già e quali no. Quindi incolla tutto l'articolo in inglese, grazie. Ovviamente partendo dal prossimo articolo: questo ormai finiscilo con il tuo metodo. --Meganoide 00:01, mag 15, 2012 (UTC) Devi mettere la fonte, la categoria e la licenza all'immagine del Jolly Roger di Odr Junior. Ti abbiamo già detto come fare e credevo pure che l'avessi capito, oltre alla puntualizzazione di Leviathan che condivido, riguardo al fatto che la pagina è precompilata. Che sia la tua prossima occupazione, altrimenti riceverai un altro miniblocco. Dopodichè vorrei che riscrivessi la storia di Odr Junior più letteralmente, evitando di trsformare un argomento di trenta righe in uno di dieci. --Meganoide 13:50, mag 15, 2012 (UTC) Scusa, ma per le immagini non muore nessuno se non le cariche, una volta che fai la parte testuale poi noi completiamo il resto. Scusa, ma ci stai prendendo in giro? Non hai ancora imparato come si caricano le immagini? Per favore, rileggi la spiegazione che ti ho scritto! --Meganoide 14:01, mag 23, 2012 (UTC) E continui a dimenticarti di mettere le categorie! Comincerò a cancellare i file che carichi, se non saranno caricati secondo le regole. --Meganoide 11:34, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) Rallenta Rallenta un attimo e cerca di controllare meglio gli articoli che hai fatto. Vanno generalmente bene, ma ci sono degli errori in come usi alcuni template o come imposti la pagina, prova a vederti il Layout personaggio. Devi un attimo metterti nei nostri panni, se dobbiamo controllare, correggere e certe volte rifare quello che fai ci carichi di fatto di lavoro in più piuttosto che darci una mano. Controlla le differenze nella cronologia degli articoli che hai fatto così magari capisci qualcosa già da solo, poi altrimenti chiedi. Ho cancellato il file che hai caricato, visto che per l'ennesima volta non hai seguito le indicazioni. Per favore, non caricare più immagini. --Meganoide 17:27, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) Se non sai che schema usare lascialo in bianco, ma non fare più pagine di cui non conosci lo schema corretto. --Meganoide 17:29, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) Ah sì? che cosa è successo? --Meganoide 17:30, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) Cavolo!! Ti ha chiamato tuo fratello!!! Ovvio che per un motivo così importante hai dimenticato di mettere fonte, licenza e categorie per l'ennesima volta! Bastava dirlo subito e non ti avrei cancellato l'immagine! --Meganoide 17:36, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) Va be' in ogni caso basta che impari dai tuoi errori, cmq puoi partire lavorando solo sul testo, i template e le immagini sono veramente il meno (nel senso che si fa presto ad aggiungerli). Per l'ennesima volta non hai messo la categoria. Anche stavolta ti ha chiamato tuo fratello? No, no rispondere, ero sarcastico; non aggravare la tua situazione. --Meganoide 19:59, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) Ciurme Ciao, visto che avevi controllato le pagine delle ciurme, se hai voglia potresti controllare che l'impaginazione segua questo modello, quindi nel caso riordina e rinomina le varie sezione secondo quella pagina. Per il momento non preoccuparti delle sezioni mancanti, solo riordina e correggi quelle esistenti. Se stai facendo quello che ti ho chiesto, ti stai dimenticando di rinominare le sezioni. Stile Ciao, ti chiedo un altro piccolo favore, se ti capita di notare potresti correggere le seguenti cose mentre modifichi una pagina? * Doppio spazio fra paragrafi Sono inezie, ma se ti capita ti sarei grato se li correggessi. Non è necessario che li correggi apposta, parlo di quando le trovi mentre stai modificando la pagina. Articoli L'articolo che hai creato non va bene, pertanto verrà cancellato, se vuoi ricrearlo basati su questo, iniziando a tradurre il testo e lasciando da parte il profilo/immagini. Bellissime le pagine che stai creando: traduzioni ottime, uso corretto dei profili, categorie corrette, immagini caricate secondo gli standard, eccetera. Ti faccio solo alcune segnalazioni: * Il nome (o meglio, il cognome) di Chopper è Tony'T'''ony, con entrambe le T maiuscole. * Se metti la categoria "navi" non serve mettere la categoria "veicoli". * L'immagine nel profilo mettila a 250px e non a 200px. * Le immagini che carichi caricale con l'estensione in minuscolo, cioè ".png" invece di ".PNG". Ammetto che sono solo dettagli: cerca di ricordarti di farlo, altrimenti pazienza, ci penso io a correggere. --Meganoide 12:02, giu 9, 2012 (UTC) "Articolo ok" significa che è completo. Solo gli articoli ok diventano articoli della settimana, però solo gli articoli lunghi, perchè sono più fighi da vedere. Quindi le navi della Donut Race non saranno mai articoli della settimana perchè sono corti (ovvio, c'è poco da dire!) mentre magari L'Iron Pirate Franky Shogun lo diventerà quando Franky lo userà di nuovo e quindi quando l'articolo diventerà un po' più lungo. Comunque non demoralizzarti: anch'io traduco spesso articoli così corti che non potranno mai finire in prima pagina, perchè ovviamente sono più facili e sono comunque importanti! A volte invece traduco articoli lunghi proprio perchè così possiamo metterli in prima pagina. Se ti va puoi dedicarti alla pagina Prove, che trovi qui: non è troppo lunga, ma abbastanza, ed è anche carino come argomento. Se riesci a finirla entro domani sera te la metto in prima pagina, altrimenti la metto comunque in prima pagina, ma tra due settimane. --Meganoide 12:25, giu 9, 2012 (UTC) Comunque ovviamente la mia era solo una proposta che puoi anche non seguire: è solo che lunedì metto in prima pagina un articolo che non riguarda un personaggio, quindi una nave, un'isola, un'arte marziale o qualcos'altro, e mi sarebbe piaciuto mettere un tuo articolo per premiarti. Se preferisci fare una pagina di un personaggio nessun problema, dovrai solo aspettare due settimane. --Meganoide 12:40, giu 9, 2012 (UTC) Le spade di Zoro sono pagine corte, ma falle lo stesso se vuoi, tanto ci metterai poco tempo! Lascia stare le Battle Franky, quella pagina vorrei farla io perchè vorrei modificarla, rispetto alla wiki inglese. Water 7 è abbastanza lunga: se la prepari la metto in vetrina, lunedì. Per i sondaggi, fai prima ad andare sulla pagina di uno di loro e copiare il codice. Però vorrei sapere che sondaggio vorresti creare, perchè sto finendo la fantasia e quindi se tu ne hai uno in mente metto anche quello in prima pagina, tra qualche tempo! --Meganoide 13:47, giu 9, 2012 (UTC) Ottima idea, quel sondaggio! Lo userò sicuramente. Effettivamente ho scoperto che sto per finire i sondaggi, quindi quando te ne viene in mente uno scrivimelo, che se è buono lo faccio! --Meganoide 14:07, giu 9, 2012 (UTC) Puoi usare il profilo oggetto. Quando creerò il sondaggio lo vedrai in prima pagina, non serve avvisarti!! --Meganoide 14:20, giu 9, 2012 (UTC) Ho guardato la pagina di Water 7 e a parte qualche errore di battitura era perfetto. Domani lo vedrai in prima pagina. --Meganoide 15:59, giu 10, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, visto che sembra che ti stia dedicando alle spade, potresti prima iniziare a fare la pagina delle "spade" (Swords) se ne hai voglia... poi ti chiederei un altro favore: quando crei ho modifichi una pagina sarebbe utile aggiugere i "link interlingua", basta che vai nella pagina corrispondente della wiki inglese e aggiungi (se non c'è già) il link alla nostra wiki. Devi fare così: in fondo agli articoli troverai del codice del tipo it:Monkey D. Rufy ecc. questi servono per aggiungere il collegamente all'articolo su una wiki in un'altra lingua. Potresti andare sulla wiki inglese a aggiungere i link tra la nostra e la loro wiki, va su un articolo, tipo Dragon, in fondo alla pagina ci dovrebbero essere i link interwiki (potrebbero anche non esserci), aggiungi quello italiano (se non c'è già) scrivendo it:NOME ARTICOLO ITALIANO, in questo caso it:Monkey D. Dragon poi copia tutti i link che ci sono lì e salva l'articolo. Incolla i link copiati in fondo all'articolo italiano (nel nostro caso c'è solo quello cinese) sostituendo il link italiano con link a quello inglese (en:NOME ARTICOLO INGLESE). Cerca di linkare alla pagina completa e sta attento alle maiuscole/minuscole. Ecco un esempio, sulla pagina di Rufy, sulla wiki inglese c'è: ca:Monkey D. Ruffy de:Monkey D. Luffy es:Monkey D. Luffy fr:Monkey D. Luffy it:Monkey D. Rufy ja:モンキー・D・ルフィ my:Monkey D. Rufy pt:Monkey D. Luffy ro:Monkey D. Luffy ru:Монки Д. Луффи zh:蒙其·D·魯夫 Mentre sulla wiki italiana avrai: ca:Monkey D. Ruffy de:Monkey D. Luffy en:Monkey D. Luffy es:Monkey D. Luffy fr:Monkey D. Luffy ja:モンキー・D・ルフィ pt:Monkey D. Luffy ro:Monkey D. Luffy ru:Монки Д. Луффи zh:蒙其·D·魯夫 Che è lo stesso con il link inglese al posto di quello italiano. :Va be' per il momento lascia perdere la pagina generica delle spade.